The Perfect Present
by demon angel
Summary: One-shot. Its Christmas time and everyone is in the festive spirit. Gifts are given out and everyone is with someone else. But will inu and kag get something more for the hoildays?


This is a gift to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy!

_~One-shot. _

_Its Christmas time and everyone is in the festive spirit. Gifts are given out and everyone is happy to be with someone else.   But will Inu yasha and Kagome get something more for the holidays? Rated R to NC-17 meaning there's a lemon (a sucky lemon but a lemon). As you people already know, I suck at summaries. Tell me what u think by R&Ring and Merry X-mas!_

Shout outs: ok I want to thank (even though I didn't get her or his permission) **_Kuro Neko Sama_**. In order to write the lemon I used theirs as an example. If you wish to read this persons work, go to **Pleasures of Business authoress web page (in her bio), contests and winner of Octobers contest. It is really good. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

~ scene change

On to story~

She was sitting at school. That's right school. The one place she didn't want to be right now. Sure she had always told _him that she wanted to be there, but today was just not the day. The teacher was talking about who knows what. She really didn't care. Looking out the window close to her desk, arm holding her head up, and chewing on the pencil in her mouth; she watched the snow fall._

'The snow-- it always makes me think of him. No matter what I try to do not to' 

It was a winter wonderland outside--snow covering everything as far as she could see. The walkways were no longer visible and the trees, with there bare branches covered in the white powder, glistened in the sun like a million small diamonds. 

'Oh….i just love Christmas--to bad the days before Christmas are a school days.'

She sighed. Turning away from the entrancing sight, she looked at the clock. 

'Only 5 more minutes then school will be out for Christmas Break. This has to be the only school in the entire world that has school days before Christmas.' she sighed trying to look on the bright side if there was any. 'Well at least we get a longer break'

She looked around her classroom. Everyone was busy talking about what they were going to do during there 4 week break. 

'Humm…I guess the teacher's giving us a early x-mas present by letting us talk--considering she never let us talk during class before'

"Kagome"

"Huh"

She turned her head around; her glossy black tresses moving with her to frame her shoulders. The florescent light caught them in there journey casting a bluish hue to them. She looked to the people who had called her. 

It was her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Apparently they had gathered around her desk sometime or another and were looking at her funny.

Yuka: "Are you ok Kagome?"

Ayumi: "Yeah you don't look so well. You've been staring off into space ever since we got here."

Eri: "Being that we've been here for the last 2 minutes and you haven't said a word."

She laughed a little 

Kagome: "it's ok guys. I'm fine…really."

She waved her hands in front of her a little to emphasize her point.

Kagome: "I was just daydreaming that's all."

 Eri: "Oh about who?"

Kagome: "ehh"

Yuka: "Yeah Kagome--you had to have been daydreaming about someone. Oh my god was it Hojo?"

Ayame and Eri: "Yeah was it Hojo?"

Kagome: "Uhhh…no no no it wasn't Hojo."

Yuka: "Then who was it Kagome? Was it your mystery man…"

Kagome: "What! What mystery man."

Eri: "You know the one you always run off with when your suppose to go on dates with Hojo. We always ask how your date is with him and you always tell us you had to cancel."

Kagome: "ehh."    

 BEEEEEEEEEEP 

'Phew saved by the bell.' "Oh look there's the bell, got to go. Bye. Oh Merry Christmas."

With that she ran out the classroom door, not really feeling up to an interrogation along the way home.

~

As she walked the path home, she looked down at the sidewalk.

'I really didn't want to tell them….but all this white is making me think of someone. And some things I rather not remember; like his well defined chest, his lean body….'

She blushed a little at the thoughts that popped up in her head.  She walked up the last of the shrine steps up to the main shrine. When she got to her house, she went inside the warm building.

'Ahh warmth….ummm and…….ah chocolate chip cookies my favorite.'

She took off her shoes and socks, deciding to go barefoot across the wood floor, while hanging up the cream sweater jacket that she had to wear with her uniform when it was winter. She dragged her bag behind her into the living room.

'Wow! Mom went all out on the decorating the tree this year.'

The beautiful evergreen was near the television, but far away enough that it wouldn't catch fire if the circuits got near it. There was faux snow on the bottom near the trunk and a few presents on top of that. On the tree was popcorn garnets, tensile, gingerbread men, candy canes, and ornaments that looked like icicles, stars and snowflakes. There were a few little candles that were all over the tree and lights that were all the rainbow colors. On the top was a angel her dress being fiber optic, ( you know the ones that glow different colors like white, green, red, purple, ect.) and  her wings it looked like were made of real feathers. Her hair was a beautiful brown and hung down loosely to her waist, a tiny halo-- a pretty white gold color-- was on her head. Her hands were held in front of her, eyes closed, as if in silent prayer.  The tree itself looked to have been spray painted with snow, so it gave off a more Christmassy feeling.

"Mom…I'm home, and where's Souta? I didn't see him on the way here."

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

A little boy with short brown hair and equally brown eyes ran to her from the kitchen.

"Ump" 

She was tackled to the floor by the ten year old in a gigantic hug. 

 "Hey souta" 

She ruffled his hair a bit while getting up. Mrs. Higurashi came to the opening of the kitchen holding and stirring a bowl of cookie mix. 

"Hello Kagome. How was your school day dear?"

"Very boring mom…then again maybe it's because it's almost Christmas and I'm just so excited."

She hefted her backpack to her shoulders an clasped her hands together to emphasize her point.

"Well dear, if you're hungry I have your favorite chocolate chip cookies on the table and after you're done, there's a nice hot bath waiting for you."

"Thanks mom"

They all went back into the kitchen. She had put her bag down by the stairs so she could grab it on her the way up.  Sitting at the table on her legs, she stuffed two cookies in her mouth and gulped down a glass of milk. Souta on the other hand was gobbling them down like there was no tomorrow. 

"Ahhh……mom you always made to best cookies and you sure did a great job on the tree this year."

"Thanks dear"

Getting up from where she was sitting, she stretched--and grabbing her bag went to go take her bath. While in her room she put her bag on the floor and proceeded to put up her soft black hair in a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get wet. She got her towels and went to the bathroom. After sinking in the warm water she went back to thinking.

'I really should go to the Feudal Era. I bet Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaeda would like to know about this holiday, besides, I have to go tell Inuyasha that I can't go shard hunting for a few more days.'

'Inuyasha' she was blushing again. 'Why does that picture of him always have to pop up in my head when I think of his name?'

After washing herself, she got out and wrapped her self in her towel. Walking back to her room she put on a pair of black jeans that fit her perfectly but also kept her warm. She pulled on an oversized green sweater (think the color of her uniform) that had _Happy Holidays_ on it in gold lettering. It was warm but not extremely hot. Her hair she decided to let flow down her back. Sitting her yellow backpack on her bed, she preceded to take everything school wise out of it and fill it up with the things she thought her friends would like to get for gifts. For Sango, they would have a nice relaxing soak at the hot springs so she would get the shampoos, soaps, and other bathing supplies; Miroku she really didn't know what to get for so she decided that he would get a special present from her. Shippo he would get chocolate and some little toys that she had bought awhile ago. Kaeda would get some jars and stuff to put her herbs in and maybe something else if she could think of any. Kirara would get some cat nip or something.  And Inuyasha…Inuyasha. He would get his extra ramen and a promise of a weeks worth of shard hunting without her asking to go home.

'Wow It's a good thing I decided to get presents for them too when I went shopping' "Well, I think that's it."

She looked at her handy work. She had had to rush down stairs to get the ramen and catnip, but other than that she had everything. Her bag was filled to the brim but she didn't mind, she had carried bigger than this before. She lifted it onto her shoulders and went down stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to the Feudal Era ok. I want to give my friends there presents for Christmas."

"Ok dear, just be sure to come back before Christmas day is here. Oh and Kagome dear."

"Yes mom?"

"I went ahead and baked some treats for your friends. I thought they would like it."

She handed her a bag filled with cookies of different shapes and sizes. There was also another bag filled with brownies and different candies. 

"Thanks mom."

She hugged and kissed her on the cheek before taking the treats. After putting on her shoes at the door, Souta meet up with her. He held something behind his back.

"Ummm...Kagome…could you give this to Inuyasha. It's a present I thought he would like."

"Sure Souta...I think he will love it."

"Thanks Kagome"

She kissed him on the forehead and went outside. It had gotten a little colder but not much. She made her way to the well, and went inside the door. Now sitting on the edge of it, facing the opening, she stopped to put the cookies and Souta present in the side pouches.  Putting the pack back on her shoulders--she peered down into it. Even though she'd been in here a lot of times, she still got a little scared because of what had happened the first time she went to the past. Sucking up her breath, she jumped down. Transported in a hue of colors she fell to the bottom. Looking up she saw the sky-- it was a cloudy light gray color--and knew she'd made it to the Feudal Era. Using the vines to climb out, she set forward on the snowy path towards the village. 

~ 

Sniffing once he caught her scent. She was here.

"Feh….Kagome's coming." 

"Yay.  Kagome's here, Kagome's here, Kagome's here!" Shippo bounced around the hut.

 "Will you quit that."

 "No. Why should I."

 "Because I said so"

 "So"

 "You're lucky I don't want to move runt or you would be dead by now."

Sticks his tongue out at him.

"Why you!" vein showing in his forehead.

 "Now now you two. We wouldn't want Kagome-sama to come in and see us bickering would we?"

"Shut up monk"

"Inuyasha don't tell Miroku to shut-up." She was glaring at him from the mat door way "Hey everybody."

"Hi Kagome." Sango said "I thought you weren't going to be back till 3 more days?"

"Well I decided to come back early to give you your presents." 

She sat down near the fire like everyone else; except she didn't have a fur wrapped over her like Sango and Miroku.  It was warm and crackling. Its brilliant orange, yellow and red color glowing around the room. She put her bag beside her. They were all sitting the way they usually did. Shippo had bounced onto her chest by the time he had realized she was at the door. Now he was cuddled in her arms. Kirara was on Sango's head--Miroku next to Sango trying to grope her but to no avail. Inuyasha in the corner. And Kaeda was nowhere. 

"Where's Kaeda baba chan?"

"She went out to go help a villager. Everyone is getting sick because of the cold."

"Oh….well I guess I can start without her. Here" She put her bag in front of her. 

"Sango, I'll start with you."

"What's the catch for all of this?"

"There is no catch Inuyasha. It's just that in my time, there is a holiday called Christmas, where everyone is kind to everyone else and we exchange gifts. Usually it's a holiday that we spend with are families." 

"Keh"

"Anyways…Sango." She pulled out the stuff from her bag "I was thinking we could go to a hot spring. I bought all of these bath supplies and stuff that we could use. That's your present. Do you mind... I mean because of cold and all…"

"Don't worry Kagome…I would love to go to the hot springs."

"Great. Now Kirara…I really didn't now what to get her, so I bought her some cat nip and toys. Here." She handed all the stuff to her. 

"Thank you Kagome" 

"Your welcome-- umm for Shippo…"

"Me"

She laughed 

"Yes, you Shippo. You get the toys and chocolate."

"Yah!" he ran off with his new presents to go play.

Looking after her adopted kit, she watched him with worried filled eyes…

"Is it ok for him to be going outside?"

"Keh, he's a youkai. He has fur that will keep him warm, if that's what you're worried about."

"Ohh" She turned back towards the group, "Miroku?" 

"Yes Kagome sama"

"I really didn't know what to get you so I will do this. Don't go getting any ideas now."

"Why Kagome sama I'm hurt"

She took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing." 

She took a piece of mistletoe from out of her bag. She had found it not long ago when she placed her mom's cookies in it.  Her friends had given it to her to give Hojo a kiss with, which she never did, but she kept it anyway. She went over to Miroku, placed it over his head, and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was shocked to say the least, but Miroku was in a land of bliss. Sango was the first to bring the question, the remaining two had on their minds, up.

"Kagome…why'd you just kiss Miroku?"

"That was his present."

"Then why'd you put a piece of a plant over his head?"

"Oh sorry…this is mistletoe. You put it over someone's head or hang it in a doorway-- and the person under it gets a kiss."

"Oh"

"Now it's your turn Inuyasha" She took the remaining stuff from her bag. Setting aside Kaeda's items, she went over to him-- handing him the stuff. 

"Here. More Ramen, a present from my brother, and a promise for a weeks worth of shard hunting with no complaining from me to go home-- and..."

She had been debating as to do this or not. If she did he might hate her. If she didn't she would never get a chance like this again.

'Oh what the heck'

She took out the mistletoe out of her pocket, having put it there after kissing Miroku.  She placed it over the top of his head then kissed him on the lips. He was shocked. Her kiss was as light as a feather and was short and sweet. He regretted it a lot when she pulled away, for he wanted more. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and turned his head away so that no one else could see it—ears twitching back and forth all the while. Kagome also had a blush on her cheeks but managed to get out a merry christamas to him. 

"Come on Sango. I think we should go to the springs now."

"Ok Kagome." She didn't say a word, but she would get some answers from her later.

With that they left for the springs-- Kagome's bag holding the supplies.

Inuyasha watched them go. Kirara had stayed and was asleep in the corner. He watched Miroku with his school boy grin. Apparently that was his first time getting kissed by a girl and not getting slapped because of something he did stupid. After 2 minutes, Miroku came out of his trance and grabbed Inuyasha to go spy on the girls. They were at a beautiful spring.  The ground was all covered with snow around it. The larger rocks and boulders that kept the water in also had a fairly large amount of snow on it while the smaller flatter rocks were clear. There was a medium sized plant with small red berries on the outer edge that had the top, middle and bottom piled with snow from the rocks; the rest of its leaves and berries outlined with the white powder. They sat in the middle of the spring, steam rising from it. There faces were flushed and had a little red on their cheeks. Kagome had put her hair up in a yellow scarf while Sango had her's in a ponytail wrapped up twice. 

(A/n I got this scene from the Inu-yasha calendar 2004 November to December. It's very pretty. You should try and find it and look at it. Especially the scene where you see Miroku and Inu. Lol that is sooooo funny ^_^)

Miroku had managed to get Inuyasha to the spring. He was ducked behind a bush a little away from them. He was very happy while a not so happy Inuyasha was being pulled by the shoulder of his haroi. After grumbling a bit and some unheard * by the girls at least * curses; he pulled himself free, knock the monk over the head and headed back towards the village, dragging the unconscious Miroku after him. He threw him in the hut and headed back to the spring. As all this was happening the girls were in the middle of there conversation. 

"So you kissed him why?"

"I don't know….it seemed like a good idea at the time." Her face was now a pale pink.

"So do you love him Kagome?" 

"…………Sango….if you don't mind….can we not talk about this." 

She had heard the sadness in her voice and decided not to press. 

"Hey Kagome….even though this has been great...I'm going to go back to the hut. Are you coming?"

"I'll be there soon. I'm going to stay here a bit longer."

"Ok." She got out of the spring and went behind a boulder. She changed into her dark pink kimono, putting the fur around her shoulders, and headed back to the village-- holding all of her new gifts. Meanwhile Kagome had moved over to one of the rocks. Leaning against it, she soon was droused by the steam into a peaceful sleep.

Later that evening

She was slowly waking up. As she blinked her eyes she saw two beautiful golden ones looking straight at her. Now fully awake she was terrified.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Oswari"

Splash

Rising up from the water he looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell was that for?"

She was now ducked under the water. Only her head could be seen. She looked back at him. She could see his body perfectly-- thanks to the water sticking his haroi to his lean form. She had to avert her eyes so she couldn't get any ideas and so Inuyasha wouldn't see her gawking. Unfortunately he had already seen her and the blush that had crept up to her face. Inuyasha smirked. His usual cocky-- yet gorgeous none the less smirk.

"See something you like?"

That did it. She glared at him. He knew he was in trouble right there.

"Oswari"

Down he went again. She was happy she had gotten her revenge. Yet after awhile when he didn't resurface she started getting worried. 

"Inuyasha"

She moved away from her rock slowly out towards the middle.

"Inuyasha I know you're down there. Come up this instant!"

Still silence

"Oh no…I've drowned him….oh Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. ….i didn't mean it….I

aaaehhhhhhh"

Something had grabbed a hold of her leg and brought her underneath the water. She tried to scramble to the surface to get more air but something kept her down. Then she felt something rub against the junction of her neck.  It was a soothing motion and it made her calm down some. She relaxed against the hold on her. She felt strong yet gentle arms go around her waist. They pulled her towards a warm, well built body. Then they went towards the surface. Once up she gasped as air filled her lungs. She turned around to look at the culprit, him having let go of her waist. He just stood in the water laughing at her. How dare he. After what he had done he shouldn't be doing that. She walked up to him and pushed him. Being caught off guard from laughing, he fell back but not with out taking her with him. He had grabbed onto her arm, making her fall on top of him. They both blushed and got away from each other.

"You jerk…you had me worried. I thought you had drowned…I thought you were dead."

She had gone from angry to tears. He went over to her. He had taken of his haori top in the water and threw it on the ground. It was just too damn hot for it in his opinion.  His well built chest simmered with sparkles of water droplets that stuck to him. A/N insert drool She was facing away from him. He turned her around by both arms and made her look into his sunset eyes. 

"I'm sorry"

Ok something was wrong. What happened to the wise cracking Inuyasha she knew. This was not him. This one was apologizing for making her worry. She was about to ponder some more on this when she felt him pull her toward him, and something press against her mouth. It was warm and tantalizing and yet demanding at the same time. She had never felt anything like it. It was a drug to her, making her want more. She closed her eyes and felt him pulling her towards him more, putting there bodies tighter together. Her hands clung to his arms. She knew he would hold her but didn't want to chance it. She felt his tongue run against her mouth, wanting access. She let him in willingly. She was overwhelmed with the emotions that came with that kiss. Desire, longing, Want, passion, all of these in that one kiss. Her knees were getting weak by each second that went by as the kiss got more erotic, more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in pleasure into his mouth. Oh how she wanted this to go on forever. She had always dreamed it would be like this. With him. He moved one of his hands from her lower back to release her hair from its prison. Being finally free, it cascaded down her back, letting him run his hands through her soft locks. The other was caressing her back, making small circular motions with his thumb. She could feel a wetness building in-between the apdex of her legs. God how she had wanted this for so long, how she had wanted him. He pulled away, as if regretting he had ever kissed her. She looked at him with glazed filled eyes. He looked back at her, his own flashing from there beautiful gold to there blood red.

"We should stop………… I don't want to do anything we will both regret later." He turned his face away from her panting--his voice shaky and deeper than usual.

She took one of her hands from around his neck and held his firm jaw in it. Turning his head towards her she said the words he would never have thought she would say.

"Inuyasha...don't stop, please.  I want…. no… need you, I've always had."

That was all the permission he needed. He leaned into her and kissed her again. This one soft and gentle. His hands went back around her waist, pressing her lean form to him deepening there kiss. She reached up to his ears and started rubbing the bottom. He grunted into her mouth, getting more aroused by the second. She continued her ministrations all the while making him grow harder and going into his demon form. She was pressed more firmly towards him and felt his member under his haroi. She blushed, but didn't stop as she arched her back towards him. Moaning in pleasure she stopped the torture on his ears and went to his silver locks, running them through her fingers. They were soft and silky, like she had thought.

He had to control himself, but god, he just couldn't help it. His demon loved every minute of her torturous acts. He felt her hands move from his hair towards his back, then to his chest. They then went lower to his heam of his pants. She started to unknot the knot that was there, her nibble fingers getting it undone in an instant. He pulled back from her, missing the warmth from her body already. He stepped out of his pants as best he could in the water, throwing them on the ground with the haroi. He went back over to her, locking eyes with her. Her face was flushed, her heartbeat already accelerating. She was panting, her black locks sticking to her back and arms because of the water. Her eyes were a little glazed over now and her lips were red and puffy from his assaults. She never looked so beautiful to him. 

She looked at him. Gorgeous didn't do him justice, he was Beautiful. His silver locks stuck to his back, his well formed chest full of muscle. He wasn't bulky but nice and lean. His golden eyes locked onto hers. He grabbed her again and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist feeling his sex against hers. He captured her lips in another heated kiss, moving them to one of the boulders. She felt a coldness touch her back a shivered against him. He left her mouth to go at her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to the junction between her neck and shoulder. He stayed there awhile licking at it and kissing it. He looked up at her. Her eyes were glazed all the way over and she looked to be in heaven. He moved lower to her right breast licking the sensitive tip, then taking it gently between his teeth and rolling it around. 

It took all her will power not to let out a scream of ecstasy. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp while he continued his torture.  Her chest was rising up and down, her breathing ragged. He filled his mouth with her breast sucking on it. After a minute he left that one to do justice to the other. When he was done they were both a rosy pink. She had stopped massaging his scalp and was hanging onto him by her legs, arms to weak to move. He shifted so that she could lean on him, and not have to use her strength. His hands gripped the thighs of her legs, groping them every once in awhile. He moved a way from her, spreading her legs a little wider and using all his strength to hold her with one hand. His other moved up the inside of her leg towards her sex.

"Inuyasha"

She couldn't help it. She was scared. This would be her first time and it would be with the person she wanted the most.

"Shhh….its ok Kagome."

He comforted her by kissing her forehead. He then used one finger to press inside her. She was in bliss. She gasped, eyes opened, but couldn't denie how good it felt. She closed her eyes again as he started to pump in and out of her building the coating he would need for later. He found the pearl inside of her and started to rub it in small circles. She moaned aloud, not caring if anyone heard. She was in pure bliss. She moved around and tried to draw him in lower. He then entered a second finger, doing the same heavenly motions as before. She couldn't help it anymore. She released on his hand. Her breathing was shallow and hard.  He removed his fingers and licked the ends of them. She tasted as sweet as honey yet had a little spice to her.  He lifted her up to his sex, positioning her over him. She could feel his member start to probe into her as he carefully brought her down. She was excited, joyed, yet scared at the same time. She felt him start to stretch her walls as he went deeper. He looked at her one last time. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes….continue….inuyasha"

With that he rammed into her. She cried out in pleasure.  He pulled out and-- covering her mouth with his, rammed into her again. She screamed into his mouth. Nothing in her entire life could compare to this. She couldn't even find the words to describe how good it felt. She fisted her hands in his silver locks while he continued to pull in and out of her, each thrust wanting her want more.  He was going at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her. His hands and body were all sweaty as was hers. He continued this, though he wanted to go faster. 

"Inuyasha…..go….faster..."

Wow, his wish and hers were granted. He pulled out of her and went back in, picking up the pace as he went—eyes turning more and more red by the second. There bodies molded together, matching each other trust for thrust. Both were panting and reaching there climax soon. She moved closer to him--legs tightening around his waist; wanting him deeper inside her still. Her breath was ragged and coming out in pants. Her heart pounding in her chest. How could it get any better. She could feel it coming soon. They continued there love making. It wasn't coming fast enough for her. She started whimpering.

"Inuyasha"

It hurt, she wanted to release now but she couldn't. He continued pounding into her, eyes now fully red.  He knew she was coming and wanted her to be the first to do so. He felt her move on him some to get a little more comfortable. It just got him more aroused and he went faster. She felt her self dripping--it was finally coming. He went back to licking and kissing the junction of her neck. She was going to release soon, he could feel it. His canines scraped against her shoulder. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker as time went on, but her pleasure was growing at the same time thanks to him.

"Inuyasha"

She screamed his name as she finally released. She fell limp against him, worn out. He pumped a few more times inside of her reaching his climax; then released his seed into her, biting her neck at the same time. Her eyes opened in shock than close as the pain surpassed. She felt sticky strings of blood run down her shoulder, then a warm tongue lapping it up.  Tiredly she looked up at him, eyes returning to there original state.  He was nuzzling her neck with his nose, trying to calm her racing heart. He looked up to her, his eyes returning from there red state to that of there golden. He moved out of her, careful not to hurt her. She felt an emptiness when he left her but was too tired to complain. He held her in both his arms, one underneath her back and the other her legs. He carried her towards the ground were he threw his haori. Covering her up in it, he laid her down near the spring. She was exhausted. He put on his haori bottom and gathered her up again, taking her to the god tree. Its leaves where still there lovely green, its massive canopy covering the ground around it from the snow. How it always managed to stay green in the winter was beyond him. He jumped to one of the branches; getting comfortable before he got Kagome the same way, her back leaning against his chest. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She had been wondering all the way here why he had bit her at the springs. She wanted an answer and wanted it now.

"Inuyasha….why did you bite me?"

He looked into her eyes. They were slowly changing from there chocolate brown to an ice blue. He was so captivated by it that he almost forgot to answer.

"I bit you so you could become my mate."

Well, she had gotten her answer. Turning away from him, she voiced what she really didn't want to say; but she needed reassurance. 

"Why Inuyasha. Why would you take me as your mate, and not _Kikyo."_

'She actual believed he would take Kikyo as his life long mate. What was she thinking. Then again, all those times he had ran into Kikyo and she found out, didn't help the situation. He didn't love her, he loved Kagome. If only his stupid demon pride would let him say it.'

He rested his chin on her head.

"I don't love her, that's why"

"And you love me?"

There it was again. He wanted to say it yet he couldn't. What was he suppose to do. 

"Well"

'Oh forget my damn demon pride.'

"Yes, I love you ok. I don't think of you as a replacement for Kikyo. I love your scent, your smile, I love everything about you."

She smiled at him. That's when he noticed that her canines where growing longer-- and her hair growing lighter. 

"Thanks Inuyasha. You have given me the most perfect present anyone has ever given me."

She snuggled into him, trying to get as close to him as possible. She had never been so happy.  She was Inuyasha mate, his wife, and he loved her. He'd even said it. She drifted off to sleep, being very content.

He watched her drift into her dreamland. Raising his eyes from her, he looked at the horizon.

'I really should wake her up and tell her the changes that are going on with her.'

He went back to watching her sleeping form, seeing the small smile that graced her lips. 

'It can wait till tomorrow.'

He watched the sun as it dipped into the horizon—casting its remaining light on the land, making it sparkle. He yawned and with _his Kagome's calming scent in his nose, fell asleep._

'and thank you Kagome for giving me the greatest gift ever; yourself.'

~End

Well, I hope u all enjoyed your early present! Usually I would continue it from here, but this _is_ a one-shot. I want to wish you all a Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year, and I will try to get the next chappy of "Longing Desire" up soon kay. Thank you all for taking the time to R&R my stories, and take care. ^_^

Much love,

_Da _^-^


End file.
